


Once in the City

by Alithea



Series: New Year's and Other Fairytales [2]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Vandread
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misc. AU, and a short echo chorus to Disappearing in Plain Sight. Gascogne closes up the bar and meets a princess. F/F content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in the City

It had been a long night at the bar, but New Year's Eve was like that. Gascogne was tossing around the odd and very brief conversation she had had earlier in the evening. The young woman with the cherry cola had told her she deserved someone sweet. She supposed that was true, but never quite her luck. Or, rather, never her luck for very long. She found that she was always sort of the go-between girl. The one who made prior events make sense in retrospect.

She took a breath and grabbed her coat. She swung the door to the bar open and stepped out into the crisp early morning air. She needed a good breakfast and a long sleep. Then she noticed the young woman sitting on the curb with her head in her hands.

She looked up at the sky and whispered a question into the air. Then she stepped over to the girl and asked, "Are you alright, miss?"

The young woman looked up at her and shook her head. "No prince for me tonight. No cab either."

Gascogne considered that and said, "I'm afraid my coach turned into a pumpkin a while back, but... if you don't mind walking I know where you'll at least be able to find a cab."

The young woman smiled and stood up. She was a petite thing, slender around the waist, and her long dirty blonde hair was a mess of curls at the bottom. She reached out and balanced herself on Gascogne's shoulder as she took her heels off.

"I do better barefoot anyway," she said and giggled. "You're very kind to escort me."

"I couldn't let a pretty girl sit stranded on the curb." Gascogne let the young woman take her arm and then asked, "So...that dress?"

"I'm supposed to be Sleeping Beauty. I was at a costume party before I ended up here." She swung her other arm slightly and then said, "I'm Aurora."

"Gascogne."

"Ah, you're the one everyone calls-"

"Please," Gascogne said softly, shaking her head.

"It's a good French name," Aurora sated.

They wandered up the street and came to a diner. Gascogne offered to buy Aurora some breakfast, but the young woman shook her head.

"I'm too tired for breakfast."

Gascogne nodded with disappointment.

"I am free for dinner though. If it doesn't cut into your work schedule," Aurora said with a smile.

"Bar's closed today." She grinned.

"I'll meet you here, around six-ish. I promise."

And Gascogne believed her, and knew it was a promise that would be kept. She flagged down a taxi and opened the door for Aurora. Then waved goodbye, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she didn't care if someone decided to call her Gasco.


End file.
